1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a centrifugal separator for performing centrifugation on a liquid sample to separate components in the liquid sample.
2. Description of Related Art
Centrifugal separators are used for separating components, such as viruses, cultured cells, or cultured bacteria, from a liquid sample, such as ingredients used in vaccines and medicines. The centrifugal separators have been proposed by Japanese examined utility model application publication No. SHO-48-28863, Japanese examined patent application publication No. HEI-7-106328, and Japanese unexamined patent application publications Nos. 2003-126732, HEI-5-23618, HEI-11-347453, 2000-24551, and 2000-24552. Several types of centrifuge separators have also been proposed by Hitach Koki Co., Ltd. as described in their catalogue entitled “2002-2003 CENTRIFUGES”.